Searching for a Lady
by Dragon Slayer Queen
Summary: Draco is one of the wealthiest Duke's in all of London. It is time for him to settle down, but he doesnt want any women after his dowry. He wants someone who loves him for him. Can the lady with dark auburn hair from Denmark be her?
1. The brothers of Malfoy Estate

"You are cordially invited by Lord Edward, to attend a ball in honor of the upcoming season, we request the company of Mr. Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy Estates, and guests" Draco said out loud to his brothers. He flipped the tiny card around in his hand and noticed the gold engraving and how much money that must of taken for someone to go through all this trouble to make these invitations that exquisite. After he was done investigating he places the card on the table and turned towards his half brother's Harry and Ron.

"It's amazing how one comes back so quickly from holiday and already being bombarded with invitations to balls and parties by young ladies" Harry said mockingly to his brother Draco. Harry was sitting on the opposite couch of Draco sipping on expensive wine and rolled his eyes. Draco was always getting invited to stuff because of his background and since he made it publicly known that he was looking for a bride at the end of last season, ever since his cousin Virginia or Ginny for short got married and settled down.

"Yes well when your as wealthy as us everyone is always after your money" Draco said sneeringly. Ron sighed at his brother.

"Yes but dear brother you have it worse then us, when we marry all we get is the money, when you marry you get the title of Lord and your wife gets the title of Lady, you get this lovely estate all to yourself, and you get the business and the money, you have a lot to take care of dear brother" Ron said and took a sip of his wine. That's another thing Draco dreaded was gold diggers, women only interested in money and a title and not him by himself.

They were all sitting by the fire pondering of whether to respond or not to the invitation.

"I think you should go Draco, who knows you night find that pretty auburn haired girl that you been dreaming about" Harry stated. Draco gave him an evil look and turned his attention back to the fire. It was true though, he always having dreamed of having an auburn haired goddess, but nearly caught his eye during the season, they were all were all innocent, high maintenance and wanted only to live of his dowry. He wanted a wife who could help him run his estate, be his partner when it came to business matters, and a loving wife all in one.

"You know maybe you should make the sacrifice for me and get married, you two are much more handsome men they me" Draco said as a matter of factly. Though they were all handsome, Draco was right though, Draco, the oldest of 28 years, was had a firm built and stood at 5'10, he had platinum blonde that he kept short and tidy and let a few bangs fall into the front of his face, he had steel gray eyes, and had fair complexion, you could tell he was his fathers son. Harry Wesley, the middle child of 25 years, looked just like his mother, he had jet black hair that came down to at least his ears and it always looked like the wind was in his hair no matter how much he tried to comb it, he had emerald green eyes and stood at 5'11, and had a was fairly tanned. Ron Wesley, the youngest of 23 years looked like both, he had red fiery hair like his father that he kept a little long but still in style, (A/N: kinda the way Rupert Grint has his hair now), he had his mother's green eyes but he stood at the tallest of 6'1, he also had a fair complexion. Harry held his hands up in protest and shook his head vigorously.

"Don't look at me, you have another brother too you know" Harry pointed towards Ron. Ron just shook his head.

"I happen to like my bachelorhood thank you very much" Ron said with pride. Draco slouched into the chair even further.

"Besides, we can't because we don't have the same father as you, and it was in his will that you marry before you inherit everything" Harry told Draco. Steel eyes looked into emerald and there was a clash, but the emerald won, Draco just shifted in his seat.

"Would you two at least accompany me to this ball to try to find a potential wife, because none of the girls last season made me look twice at them" Draco asked nicely. Harry and Ron both shook their heads.

"Of course we have nothing better to do" Ron brushing a hand through his hair.

"Besides I don't think I'll find anyone this season anyways, well ones tat don't know that I have money anyways" Draco said. Harry just gave a sinister grin.

"I happen to know of a certain young lady that will be attending this ball and she is new to England, just came off the ship from Denmark and she doesn't know of you or of us" Harry told Draco. Draco looked at his brother, with an –ok-what –does- that- mean look.

"It means that you can talk to her, get to know her, before anyone tells her of your wealth, she could be the one Draco" Harry told him.

"Does she look decent?" Draco asked. Ron turned towards his brothers.

"Now I know who your talking about she just came off the ship yesterday, what was her name…I think it was Hermione Granger, I think she is staying with an aunt or something like that because her parents had just recently passed away, I heard that she was beautiful and…she has auburn hair" Ron said giving a smirk at Draco. Draco smiled a bit and stood up from the couch.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see her at the ball in order to know for sure, well dear brother if you will excuse, I will retire to my room for the evening, Mario please prepare my bed for me" Draco said to his butler. The butler bowed and him and Draco both retreated to the upstairs.

After a couple of minutes of waiting making sure Draco was in his room. Harry and Ron were thinking of a plan to get his brother and this girl together.

"We've got to help Draco and this girl get together somehow, we owe him that much for him looking out for us and making sure were well provided" Ron said. Harry nodded his head.

" I know, I know, lets just relax and think about this logically, maybe you can find out where her favorite places to go, what she likes to eat, drink, hobbies, stuff like that" Harry said. Ron nodded as Harry was talking.

"We have to everything about her too like family history, her life story, etc." Ron said. Harry began to think of how they were going to find out all that information, he was pondering this for a few moments when an idea popped into his head.

"I've got it, we can be her personal friends and help her adjust to the life of England" Harry said excitedly. Ron raised one of his eyebrows and gave his brother a weird look.

"Dear brother explain" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We can be the girl's friend, she has no friends here since she is knew to England, we can help her out, you know how to find the right stores and how to find the right people, mainly are brother, and plus it's a perfect cover, because we don't have the same last name as him" Harry said. Ron just made a big o with his mouth and nodded his head.

"I think we should pay a little visit to a special Aunt tomorrow don't you think dear brother Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Yes but I'm truly exhausted so I'm going to retire too, goodnight Harry" Ron said to his brother leaving the room.

"Me too wait up for me" Harry said running to catch up with his brother.


	2. The Ball

With a satisfying twirl of her silk skirts, Hermione Granger completed the last turn of the Waltz and sank gracefully into a smiling curtsy. The ballroom of Lord Edward was full to the seams with multi-colored decorations. Perfumes of the different ladies hung in the air, while candles flickered their admitting light over jewels by the dowagers lining the wall.

"A pleasure to have dance with you my dear Miss Granger" Mr. Thomas had said. Rising from the curtsy, Hermione smiled.

"Indeed, sir." Hermione said politely. A quick glance around the room and she spotted her cousin, Clarissa, she stood by the balcony being adorned by all the men in the room. Hermione just shook her head and held out her hand and attention to Mr. Thomas.

"Lord Edward's balls may not be as large as the assemblies in Denmark, but to my mind they're infinitely superior" Hermione said.

"Naturally, Naturally" Mr. Thomas was still short of breath from their previous dance. Hermione gave a graceful smile.

"Shall return to my aunt, sir?" Hermione asked. Mr. Thomas nodded his head and followed the auburn haired girl. When they reached her aunt. Her aunt greeted them with a simple nod and offered them a seat next to her. After a few moments to catch his breath Mr. Thomas turned and talked to Hermione.

"So Miss Granger how do you like London so far?" he asked. Hermione turned towards him.

"It's a wonderful city full of history and knowledge that I would want to read about, I was thinking of going to the library tomorrow, some gentlemen came by my aunts house today and told me that they are neighbors and wish to show me around London" Hermione said. Mr. Thomas furrowed his brow at to which gentlemen she was talking about.

"Who my dear lady?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Two gentlemen by the name of Harry and Ron Wesley, I asked my aunt who they were but she told me that she knew nothing of them and to accept their generous invitation" Hermione told him. Mr. Thomas was in shock that the Wesley brothers came to her home to help her through London, but he was quite confused because he clearly knew that her aunt knew about them. After all they are the wealthiest brothers in England along with their eldest brother who is even richer then them combined, there had to be more to the story then her aunt was advertising.

"I see well they sure do sound like handsome gentlemen, I hope you have a great time tomorrow" Mr. Thomas said.

"Me too" Hermione said sighingly. Just after Hermione said that the announcer announced someone of importance entering the ballroom.

"May I present Lord Draconis Malfoy of London" the announcer said. Hermione watched as the man entered the room. He looked so regal with his hair combed back, his black suit let his pale skin be shown and let his gray eyes shine. He walked into the room with confidence and poise, Hermione was awestruck. Her aunt looked at Hermione and where she was staring at and smiled inwardly to herself. She knew of the brothers plan and she couldn't be any happier for Hermione but she definitely had to play her part if these two were going to get together.

"Hermione isn't he a dashing young man?" her aunt asked her. Hermione nodded her head and noticed that Lord Draconis was looking at her, she blushed slightly and turned the other way toward her aunt and pretended to strike up a conversation with her.

When Draco heard the announcer announced his name he looked around the room to see if that Hermione girl was there. He searched the whole room until he saw a girl with dark auburn, when she was staring right back at him his knees almost gave out on him. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole room, her dark auburn hair was piled on top of her head, with tiny ringlets framing her face, she wore a periwinkle silk blue gown that had short sleeves and the bodice was tight, her complexion was in-between fair and tanned and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Draco couldn't help himself but make his way over there to introduce himself to her. As he approached her, he saw her turn her face away and started talking to her aunt, Draco smiled when he noticed the blush that crept across her face, he thought it was cute. Finally he was in front of her and her aunt, he bowed respectfully to them and talked with her aunt.

"My fair ladies I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet, my name is Draconis Malfoy but you may call me Draco for short" he said kissing the aunts hand and then Hermione's. When Draco just barely brushed his lips across her hand sparks suddenly flew for the both of them and Hermione was just as shocked as Draco when this happened. The aunt couldn't help but smile for her, she could tell these two were meant to be with each other.

"I'm going to go outside dear it's a bit stuffy, I will be back shortly" Hermione's aunt said and left the two to themselves. Draco took the seat next to her and began to strike up a conversation.

"I have never seen you at these type of affairs before, are you new to the city?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes my lord, I have just come from Denmark, my parents have recently passed on, and I have come to live with my aunt and offer my help in exchange for food and shelter. Draco was impressed that this girl easily gave up her life of luxury as soon as her parents passed away but he didn't know why. He wanted to get to know her better he could he was going to like this girl.

"My dear I know it's impolite to ask but how old are you?" Draco asked being interested in every word that escaped the young girl's breath.

"I'm 20, my lord" Hermione said looking straight into his steel gray eyes. She was starting to get goosebumps. Draco was about to say something else when Hermione's cousin Clarissa came and interrupted their conversation.

"Hermione my mother says it's best we get going now because it is getting very late" Clarissa said. Hermione just nodded her head and stood up Draco followed suit.

"Well Lord Malfoy it was a pleasure meeting, well goodbye" With a graceful curtsy Hermione turned in the direction of the doors with her periwinkle dress flowing right behind her. Before Hermione got two steps before Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione jerked her head around. Chocolate met steel and there was instant jolt of electricity felt through their hands. Draco drew in a breath of air and asked Hermione a question.

"Hermione would you do me the honor, of me escorting you through the town tomorrow? I knew this magnificent little restaurant that serve excellent food that we could have for lunch and……" As Draco was saying this Hermione was about to say yes, when she just remembered that the Wesley brothers invited her out tomorrow too.

"I'm sorry my lord but I must decline, because I am already entitled to another date with other gentlemen who have offered me that same thing" Hermione said. Draco gave a stern look.

"What is his name if you don't mind me asking" Draco asked with interest. Hermione took a deep breath and said there names.

"Mr. Harry and Ron Wesley, do you know of them perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco raised one eyebrow in confusion, what were his brothers up too?

"Well my dear until we meet again and he kissed the top of her hand and watched her dresses sway as she walked towards the door.


	3. Day out at the Library

AN:Thank you all your wonderful comments, I really enjoy them!

* * *

Chapter 3: Day out at the Library

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

* * *

Recap:

What is his name if you don't mind me asking" Draco asked with interest. Hermione took a deep breath and said there names.

"Mr. Harry and Ron Wesley, do you know of them perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco raised one eyebrow in confusion, what were his brothers up too?

"Well my dear until we meet again and he kissed the top of her hand and watched her dresses sway as she walked towards the door.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning refreshed and excited, today is when the Weasley brothers would show her around town. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and surveyed the room she was given by her family. She was sleeping in a very large dark cherry wood 4 poster bed with white sheets to keep her warm. There was a cherry wood chest sitting at the foot of her bed with all her personal items stored inside. There was a large window just to the left of her, allowing sunshine in to light the dark room. She was grateful for her Aunt taking her in to her home. Hermione didn't have any other family and she owed everything to her aunt. Just her sleeping quarters was enough graciousness for Hermione. As Hermione was running her fingers through her hair ringlets there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Granger are you awake?" the nurse asked from the other side of the door. Hermione began to pinch her cheeks to give her cheeks a red glow.

"Yes, you may come in Mary" Hermione answered. Mary opened the oak door with a tray of porridge and orange juice. She curtsied before entering and made her way to the small table at the end of the room and placed the tray there.

"Begging your pardon Miss Hermione, your aunt wanted me to inform you that the Lord Harry and Ron Weasley have sent their card and they will be here within the hour" Mary said. Hermione snapped her head up and looked at Mary.

"Within the hour? But that gives me no time to get ready, will you help be presentable for them, please. There is no possible way I will be on time otherwise" Hermione pleaded with her. Mary just gave her a motherly look. She fixed the fresh cut daisies on the table where she placed the food and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Of course dear, a new face like you in London? All the gentlemen are going to try and swallow you whole. But please I warn you remember how you present yourself. Your reputation is everything here in this society. I don't know how they did it in Denmark" Mary said.

Hermione put on a smile and got up from the bed and walked towards the closet where her aunt had purchased her new gowns.

"Now Miss Mary what outfit do you think would be appropriate for a young lady such as myself to wear on an outing event?" Hermione asked as she opened the wardrobe doors. She flipped through the blue dress she wore last night at the ball. She couldn't get that Lord Malfoy out of her head. She was yearning for the day she would be in the presence of Lord Malfoy again. She kept daydreaming about they were dancing she didn't hear Mary calling her name.

"Miss Hermione are you alright?" Mary asked. Hermione snapped herself out of the dream and focused again on the gowns in front of her. She pulled out a lavender colored one and held it up in front of her body and turned towards Mary.

"What do you think? I think this is a lovely gown for an outing! Do you agree? Oh and I can wear my hair in loose ringlets with the front pulled back into an elegant knot" Hermione said smiling swishing the dress around as if she was dancing. Mary just rolled her eyes at the child's imagination she was very charming but too much of a free spirit could be a bad thing.

"All right dear enough with the foolishness, let's get you ready, before your escorts arrive" Mary said. Hermione quickly began undressing and Mary helped her into the lavender gown.

About 10 minutes into tying the corset and lacing up the back part of the dress, Hermione couldn't help but trying to find out some information on Draco. She knew he was a Duke and they shared an instant connection when they first met, but was that enough to build a relationship with? Could Hermione picture herself with Duke Malfoy for the rest of her life at Malfoy Manor?

"Mary?"Hermione asked.

"Hmhh?" Mary answered.

"What do you know about Lord Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently. Mary was startled by her question. Her mistress had given her specific instructions on not to leak any details about Lord Malfoy to Hermione.

"Why do you ask dear?" Mary asked back trying to get her off topic. Hermione started to go off into a daydream again.

"Do you think love at first sight is possible Mary?" Hermione asked. Mary just smiled at the child's wild imagination.

"Of course dear, well to answer your question, I do not know much about him I just know his father recently passed on and he just came back from holiday in Italy." Mary asked finishing up the touches on Hermione and began working on her hair. Hermione just sighed with content, that answer would have to be good enough for now. Maybe Harry and Ron Weasley know about Lord Malfoy and they can tell her.

Just as Mary was finishing the last twist for Hermione's hair her cousin Clarissa knocked on the oak door.

"Hermione are you decent?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes dear cousin, please enter" Hermione said. Clarissa opened the door and ran towards Hermione side.

"Well Hermione you have two gorgeous gentlemen waiting for you in the parlor downstairs, maybe you cannot be so greedy and share one with your dear cousin" Clarissa said devilishly. Hermione swatted her shoulder.

"Clarissa that is no way for a lady to speak, and besides there is no marriage prospect out of these two gentlemen, they are just escorting me around the town, and welcome me like friendly neighbors do" Hermione exclaimed. Clarissa just rolled her eyes.

"Well I will tell them that you will be just a moment and will be down shortly, have fun today cousin" Clarissa said. Hermione just smiled, she knew today was going to be a fun day.

"Alright all finished would you to have a look in the mirror before you make your way downstairs?" Mary asked. Hermione was already 2 steps ahead of her and was staring at herself in the mirror. The dress just hung off her shoulders slightly; the material was tight around her breast but then just flowed down to the ground and swished when she moved and it followed her every move.

"Wonderful thank you so much Mary, I must be on my way now" Hermione exclaimed. As Hermione gracefully cascaded down the stairs she could hear her company laughing the room. Hermione just passed though the entrance of the room when Harry and Ron saw her and instantly stood up and welcomed her. Hermione curtsied while the men bowed at her presence.

"Good afternoon gentlemen are we ready to go on our outing today?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both nodded and followed Hermione towards the door. They both looked at each other and couldn't believe the magical creature right before their very eyes. Draco that bastard, he was a lucky one.

"Harry can you believe how beautiful she is? I'm actually jealous of Draco now" Ron whispered. Harry just nudged him in side.

"Shh this is for Draco" Harry said. Harry opened the entrance door for Hermione and all 3 walked down the stairs onto the street making their way toward the carriage. Ron helped Hermione into the carriage while she lifted the hem of her dress and entered the carriage. Once they were all in the carriage and well adjusted, Ron spoke to the driver and told him to head towards the town library. Hermione was ecstatic when she heard where they were going.

"Really? Are we really going there? You know I'm quite fascinated with history and reading literature, I always love to know what's going on in the world around us….oh I'm so sorry am I talking too much" Hermione asked shyly. Harry just shook his head.

"Not at all Miss Granger, it's actually very refreshing for a woman to speak her mind and not hold her tongue due to society's popularities rules, please do continue" Harry answered motioning with his hand. The blush on Hermione's face seemed to deepen.

"Well back in Denmark I was studying Ancient Egypt and how they lived in their culture, it is actually quite fascinating" Hermione said proudly.

"Have you studied any of England's history, that's fascination all on its own" Ron said smugly. Hermione shook her head no.

"Unfortunately, I have not had the privilege to study England's grand history, but now that I'm here I hope to study it before my very eyes, I wish to see a museum sometime in the near future to see all the artifacts from so long ago" Hermione said. Hermione had her hands folded neatly on her lap as she was talking to Ron and Harry, even though she didn't have a proper upbringing, she would try to act like a lady the best that she could. About half an hour later of further discussions and travel, the carriage finally came to a stop in front of London's prestigious library. As Hermione was assisted out of the carriage, she kept staring at the vast building in front of her.

"Well gentlemen shall we proceed? You have a lot to show me in just one day" she giggled. They entered the building and were greeted at the door. As they made their way deeper into the library, she was enchanted by the vast amount of reading material.

"Miss Granger please let's convene over here, this is our favorite spot to relax and read" Ron said. Hermione followed them to an open space where there was couches and chairs for reading.

"Please Mr. Weasley, the both of you, please call me Hermione, if we are to become dear friends it would be odd too call each other by our surnames, so from now on I am Hermione and you are Ron and Harry" Hermione said with a smile in her voice. The men just agreed and sat down in a chair and began the literature they have chosen.

"What did you pick Hermione" Harry asked.

"I picked the History of William Shakespeare and his works collection, this man had a way with words" Hermione said.

That's our favorite author as well, his stories are quite captivating, which story are you reading" Ron asked. Hermione flipped back the page to the title then answered the question.

"Romeo & Juliet, have you read it already?" They both nodded their heads.

"Go ahead and read it, we won't ruin it for you" they both said. After sometime of comfortably reading, they all decided it was time to go home. Hermione was about to put the book back, but Harry told her he would pay for it and she would keep it.

"But Harry I cannot accept this, it isn't proper" Hermione stated. Harry just chuckled.

"What isn't proper? A friend giving another friend a gift, please Hermione if anything it is proper" Harry stated. Hermione accepted the book and made their way back towards the carriage. They were traveling once again back towards home.

"Thank you again for a lovely afternoon, I will cherish this book always" Hermione said. The men just smiled.

"It's our pleasure Hermione dear, may we call upon you soon for another outing perhaps" Ron asked. Hermione just smiled and dazzled them with her white teeth.

"That would be lovely, thank you ever so much, it's nice to get out of the house everyone once in awhile" Hermione said cheerfully. After a few moments of silence Hermione broke the ice. She was curious about this Draco Malfoy fellow; there was just something about him that was rather enchanting.

"Harry, Ron, do any of you know about Lord Draco Malfoy?" she asked innocently. Harry and Ron both exchanged glances but remained cool and collected.

"Yes we know of him, why of the inquiry? Perhaps a future husband?" Harry winked at her after the last part. Hermione just blush.

"Oh no no nothing of that sort, we just met at the ball the other night and he invited me out to lunch with him but I declined because of my prior engagement with you two, I just wanted to know if you knew who he was or anything about him" Hermione inquired. Harry and Ron were just thinking the same thing in their heads.

'_Draco was going to be pissed'_

"I know he is the eldest of three brothers and he takes quite good care of them, they say he would never marry because he is afraid every women out there is after his money, so he chooses to live a lonely life in his manor" Ron said. Harry just rolled his eyes. Could Ron be any more dramatic?

"I feel sorry for him, imagine being all alone and not being able to share happiness or love with someone. Yes you can have all the money in the world, but what's the point of money, wealth, and success if you have no one to share it with" Hermione said depressingly.

That really hit Harry and Ron hard what she said, for it was so true. Draco couldn't really be happy because he didn't have his own family to share his wealth with and success. He had no heir of his own, so if he were to pass on, his money would get tied up with the estate. That moment they knew they found the right girl for Draco, or at least they hoped so.

"Oh boys, here is my house already, as before, thank you gentlemen for a wonderful afternoon, we must do it again soon" Hermione said. Harry helped her out of the carriage and walked her to the door and said his goodbyes. Harry made his way back to the carriage and ordered the driver to take them to Malfoy Manor.

"I think she would make a fine sister in law, what you say" Ron said fixing his glove. Harry nodded in agreement.

"She is so intelligent and beautiful, a very deadly combination if you ask me" Harry said. They were just pulling up to the entrance of Malfoy manor. They stepped out of the carriage and were walking to the entrance door. Mario opened the door for them and greeted their return.

"Welcome home Master Weasley's" Harry and Ron nodded to Mario and continued walking into the parlor. Ron sat on one of the couches while Harry was pouring him and his brother a glass of brandy.

"I hope Hermione didn't tell Draco she was going to be with us today instead of going with him, he would be livid if he found out."Harry took swig of the brandy and scrunched his face as it burned down his throat. He handed a glass to Ron and he did the same.

"I agree, let's keep quiet about this until Draco and Hermione's relationship progress" Ron said. Just as Ron took another swig of his brandy. Draco came into the room with an angry look on his face.

"So dear brothers, what did you do all day?"Draco said fearfully. Harry took another swig of his drink.

"Well I guess Hermione told him" Harry said. Ron just nodded in agreement.

* * *

AN:Please tell me what you guys think, I love to hear your comments...


	4. A stroll through Godric Park

AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don own anything

* * *

Ch. 4 What can a harmless stroll do?

* * *

Recap: "I hope Hermione didn't tell Draco she was going to be with us today instead of going with him, he would be livid if he found out."Harry took swig of the brandy and scrunched his face as it burned down his throat. He handed a glass to Ron and he did the same.

"I agree, let's keep quiet about this until Draco and Hermione's relationship progress" Ron said. Just as Ron took another swig of his brandy. Draco came into the room with an angry look on his face.

"So dear brothers, what did you do all day?"Draco said fearfully. Harry took another swig of his drink.

"Well I guess Hermione told him" Harry said. Ron just nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was 8pm that same day. Hermione was laying down in her bed replaying today's events in her mind. The library she visited was amazing; it had tons of books from well known authors throughout the land. The selection was vast. Of course her brand new friends she met today, Harry & Ron Weasley, they were such kind spirited for just taking her for a tour of London, and making her feel at home. Secretly though she was hoping in running into the dashing man they call Malfoy. Hermione never swooned over someone like this before. She just knew from the moment their eyes met, that a connection was made between them, a spark of some kind. She was brushing her hair, when there was a knock on her door. She recognized the voice as Mary's and told her to enter. Mary strode into the room, and quickly gave Hermione a disappointed look.

"Hermione, I know it's just me, but you still must make yourself decent, just not parading in your nightwear" Mary lectured. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Mary.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hermione asked. Mary gave Hermione the folded note that was in her hand. Hermione gave a Helga a strange look, but took the note in her hand.

"Who sent this at this hour?" Hermione asked. Helga just shrugged and left the room, leaving Hermione to her and her note. Hermione turned the note over and noticed the sealed stamp with a snake crest, and the letters DM. 'no it can't be' Hermione thought. She opened the note slowly and began to read the handwriting of the Lord.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

I would love the pleasure of your company tomorrow morning, in the Godric park, for a morning stroll, if you would like to accompany me, please address this note as soon as possible, time is not important, if you choose to accept, I will pick you up at 8 am

Sincerely,  
Duke Draconis Malfoy

Hermione held the letter close to her chest, smiling, and twirling around on top of her bed. She was excited beyond belief; she quickly wrote a reply and delivered it downstairs to be sent out. As Hermione was trying to make her way upstairs her aunt stopped her halfway and called her back down.

"Hermione please come down to the library for a minute" her aunt replied. Hermione groaned. Hermione pivoted on her heel and made her way back down the grand staircase, using her right hand as support against the wood railing. She walked down the hall into the library where her aunt was sitting reading a poetry book. Hermione curtsied out of respect and stood there waiting to be addressed too.

"Why were so such a rush downstairs, you know it's not lady like to run, we glide" her aunt said with a stern tone. Hermione bit the bottom of her lip in nervousness. She didn't want to tell her aunt about Draco asking her for her company but she saw no way out of this. She might as well be honest.

"His Grace, Lord Malfoy, has requested my company with him on a walk through Godric Park in the morning at 8am, I was just simply writing him an answer to his request" Hermione said a matter of factly. She was being very vague but hopefully her aunt wouldn't ask any more questions.

"The nerve of him, writing to you at this late hour, it's just not proper, but because it is Lord Malfoy I will make an exception, he will be an excellent catch my dear Hermione, please remember how to properly speak around him" Hermione's aunt warned. Hermione was not an ordinary girl, she love to speak her mind and have an opinion about everything due to her fascination with knowledge but in this day and age it wasn't acceptable.

"You speak of him as if I am fishing for him like some game, if I chose to marry Lord Malfoy it will because of love but not because of social status and money, please excuse me aunt I have caught a headache and need to retire, thank you" Hermione said angrily. On that note, Hermione exited out of the library and "gracefully" ran upstairs to her room. She understands what her aunt was doing but she wanted to marry for love. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she deepened her face into the pillow to conceal her cries. Mary again entered the room with a glass of water and went to comfort Hermione.

"Now now don't cry miss, your face is too beautiful for tears unless they're full of joy" Mary said. Hermione raised her head from the pillow and sat up on her bed. She gently took the sleeve to her night gown and wiped her tears away from her face. She took the cup of water and took a sip from it to clear her throat. She weakly smiled at Mary and thanked her for the water.

"Oh Miss Mary, I don't want to marry anyone for the wrong reasons, I want to marry for love, but everyone hear is more concerned of who can they marry to raise their social status" Hermione said spitefully. Mary just shook her head.

"Now miss that is no way to be talking, you are a lady, start acting like one and your aunt is just looking out for you she see's that there could be potential with Lord Malfoy, she doesn't want a great opportunity to be missed" Mary explained. Hermione just rolled her eyes and laid back down in bed. Mary tucked her so the sheets were nice and snug with her. She got up from the bed and went to exit the room when Hermione called out to her.

"Oh Mary I need to be ready by 8am, I was invited for a stroll in the park" Hermione said excitedly. Mary just nodded her head.

"Yes Miss I will be down here bright and early to help you."Mary said and shut the door. That night all Hermione could dream of was a certain Duke.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…what are you two up to?" Draco asked. All three brothers were sitting by the fire in the parlor drinking brandy. Draco sat with his legs crossed and stared directly into both of his brother's eyes. Harry and Ron just sat on the couch and shrugged nonchalantly as if taking Ms. Granger out on a walk was acceptable.

"I don't know what you mean dear brother, maybe you can be more specific" Harry asked while refilling his glass of brandy.

"You know exactly what I mean, and don't insult my intelligence, I know you two are up to something so spill it" Draco demanded. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down there Draco, no need for all this dramatics, we just wanted to see firsthand how the lady is without knowing who we really are. We want to make sure she is interested in you and only you" Ron stated. Harry just mentally smacked himself in the face. 'Good job for not telling him Ron' Harry thought. Draco just smiled and then his smile turned into a devilish grin. Draco had an idea popped into his head.

"Harry, Ron that's brilliant, I can get to know the lady on my terms and then you become friends with her and see how she really feels and act towards me, then we shall see if she really is the one" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco I don't think this is such a good idea, what if she finds out? She might despise for trying to manipulate her to have feelings for you, I don't think this is a great idea" Harry said. Draco looked at Ron for support. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and just went along with Draco.

"You're at loss Harry, best 2 out of 3, you agree with my plan" Draco said. Harry just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because I see potential for this to end badly" Harry stated. Draco just waived his hand in dismissal.

"Enough of this talk, the discussion is final, now pour me a drink, I had a very long and tiring day at Parliament" Draco sat down comfortably on the couch. They were getting into a heated discussion about politics, when Mario walked in the door.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry to interrupt you but you have a note that has just arrived, it is from a Miss Granger" Mario said. Draco stopped all discussion when Mario said it was Miss Granger's note.

"Please bring it here "Draco demanded. Mario walked across the room and handed Draco the note, bowed after Draco dismissed him and left. Draco just stared at the note with intent, as he opened he couldn't help but admire her penmanship and how elegant her writing was.

_**Your Grace,**_

_**I accept your offer for tomorrow mornings stroll in Godric Park. I will see you at 8am.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ms. Hermione Granger**_

"Who is it from Draco?" Ron asked. Draco just smiled and handed the note to Ron and Harry. They both read it over and smiled at each other.

"I take it the young lady accepts" Harry said matter of factly.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means" Draco said. It was getting late and Draco stood up and told his brothers he would retire to his room. They both nodded and bid him good night. Mario followed Draco as he made his way up the stairs. As Draco entered his room he began contemplating about his day tomorrow. He wanted tomorrow to be perfect as possible. Draco sighed as Mario began to help him address.

"Mario do you think it's possible this women could be the one?" Draco asked. Mario let out a deep long awaited sigh. He had been with the Malfoy family for years and knew the many secrets of the Malfoy family. He knew that young master Malfoy was troubled.

"Can I speak freely sir?" Mario asked.

"Yes of course, you know I value your opinion." Draco said.

"Well sir, I believe that there is one person out there for everyone, regardless of their status or upbringing, when you know you are with the right person, you just know" Mario said helping Draco into his nightwear. Draco took in everything he said. _You just know_ kept replaying in his head.

"Is there anything you need from me sit?"Mario asked.

"No Mario that will be all, thank you for your counsel as always." Draco said. Mario bowed and closed the door. Draco slipped into his King size bed of silk black sheets and just stared at the ceiling. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Finally he rolled over and shut his eyes to try and get some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

It was just breaking dawn when Hermione was up and about trying to get ready for outing with Lord Malfoy. Hermione was holding on to one of the poles on her bed, while Mary was tugging to try and get her corset as tight as possible. Hermione tried to hold her breath but every time she tugged she felt her ribs were pushing into her lungs.

"It's amazing what women must do in order to look presentable for men. I would love to be a man, to just wake up and put on some pants and a shirt, I would be happy as a bird" Hermione gagged out the last part as Mary finally tied the last of the corset together.

"Well you're not dear, and stand up straight no slouching, do you want a hump on your back before your twenty five. Hermione shook her head no. She held her arms over head as Mary slipped on her emerald green dress. The dress was very simple and made for outdoor events, the sleeves were short and a little poufy, and it was scoop neck line that just showed a little bit of cleavage. It held tightly against her waist. The skirt was a long that reached to the floor, but up the middle was a slit that went all the way up to her waist that showed the white dress underneath. She has her curls pinned up high on her head while one curl strand hanged over her right shoulder. Hermione smoothed out her skirts and loved how the rich deep emerald offset her skin and dark brown eyes. Even Mary noted how lovely she looked. Hermione slipped on her white gloves and pinched her cheeks to make them more rosy color. She left her room and went into the corridors that lead to the grand stairs.

She began to glide down the stairs while picking up the hem of her dress, so she wouldn't trip. As she was half way down the stairs she looked up and saw him. He was just entering their house and looked up at the stairs as well. Their eyes locked and the whole room went still. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. Chocolate brown to steel gray were clashing with each other. The spell was broken when Hermione's aunt came into view and squealed with delight. Hermione smiled at her aunt and made her way towards her.

"There's my Hermione, come Hermione, his grace has been waiting for you for some time now, best not to keep him waiting dear" her aunt said. Hermione turned towards Draco and curtsied.

"Your Grace, please accept my apologizes for my tardiness" Hermione said softly. Draco just looked at the petit girl.

"No need for apologies let's just be on our way, my carriage is outside, my lady" Draco extending his arm for her to grab. Hermione placed her gently in his arm and let him lead the way outside. They made their way inside the carriage and off to Godric Park they went.

After a short ride, they reached the park and Draco assisted Hermione out of the carriage as they began their walk in the morning. The sun was shining brightly and Hermione was speechless around Draco. She was trying her best to be a lady and not speak unless spoken too.

"The weather is very fair today, do you agree Miss Granger?" Draco asked politely.

"Oh yes quite, what a lovely sunshine we have this morning" Hermione answered timidly. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. This wasn't the same cheerful girl he met at the ball. He wondered what was wrong with her.

"Is everything alright Miss Granger? Are you well?" Draco asked her. Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Draco.

"Your grace, if I may speak boldly without you passing judgment on me?" Hermione asked. Draco just nodded.

"Yes, what is it?" Draco answered. He was intrigued now by what this girl had to say.

"I was raised in a different atmosphere then London, and my adjusting, even though I am trying very hard, it isn't me, if you wish to get to know me, the real me, then I ask if you can let me be myself around you without the restraints of societies rules" Hermione said all at once nervously. Draco just stared at the girl and was amazed by her boldness.

"You may, but only in the presence of one another, I will not risk ruining your reputation, but I am very intrigued about what you think, so let's hear it" Draco said. Hermione looked up and smiled at him, oh that smile it melted some ice in his body that had frozen up over years and was starting to melt away.

"Well I love to read and learn about everything, right now I am reading "England, A History" it's giving me such insight on your history and how you have formed to what you are now also I have just purchased a book that happens to be now my favorite along with my friends favorite, do you read Shakespeare?" Hermione asked. Draco was still trying to process everything she was saying. My this girl loved to talk and she was exceptionally bright, at least if were to marry conversations would never be dull.

"Yes I do, what is your favorite play so far?" Draco asked. Hermione began to think.

"I think it would have to be the tragedy of Romeo & Juliet, star-crossed lovers never were meant for each other but fell in love anyways, most romantic, sorry am I talking too much?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco just smiled and shook his head no.

"No Miss Granger you are not, you say it is also your friend's favorite, what friends are you referring to? Do I know them perhaps?" Draco asked. Hermione breathed in the fresh air and looked up at a tree to see a bird trying to feed its chicks and a squirrel storing nuts inside the hallow of a tree.

"Perhaps you do, Mr. Harry and Ronald Weasley, they have taken me on a tour of London and have been my only friends while I am here, well besides my cousin Clarissa of course." Hermione answered. Draco felt a ping of jealously when she said his brothers have been ending time with her. He didn't know why but he got a small pain in center of his chest.

"I have heard of their names before."Draco said vaguely. Hermione just smiled. The continued walking around the park discussing opera's, literature, and even some politics, it was almost 11am and Draco knew they needed to start getting back soon.

"Miss Granger it is almost time for tea, I best believe it's time to take you home" Draco said putting his watch back into his pocket. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Please your grace, call me Hermione" Hermione said. Draco smiled.

"Alright…Hermione…and you may call me Draco, but remember only in each other's confidences" Draco stated. Hermione nodded and they made their way back towards the carriage. As they reached Hermione's aunt's house Draco escorted her to the door and bid their goodbyes. Draco grabbed Hermione's small hand and brought it to his lips. As he kissed her knuckles, sparks flew between both of their bodies and Hermione couldn't help but have shortness in breath.

"Hermione, may I call upon you again tomorrow?" Draco asked. Hermione just smiled.

"Yes Draco, you may, I will see you tomorrow."Hermione said as she entered her house and closed the door. Draco walked back to the carriage, his fingers touching his lips as he still felt the electricity. He knew from that moment that he was going to make Hermione his wife and future Duchess of London.

* * *

AN: Please review, I love all of your reviews good, helpful, or bad. I know this chapter was veryyy long...


	5. Running the Estate alone for now

Disclaimer: I dont own anythng....

* * *

Recap:

"Alright…Hermione…and you may call me Draco, but remember only in each other's confidences" Draco stated. Hermione nodded and they made their way back towards the carriage. As they reached Hermione's aunt's house Draco escorted her to the door and bid their goodbyes. Draco grabbed Hermione's small hand and brought it to his lips. As he kissed her knuckles, sparks flew between both of their bodies and Hermione couldn't help but have shortness in breath.

"Hermione, may I call upon you again tomorrow?" Draco asked. Hermione just smiled.

"Yes Draco, you may, I will see you tomorrow."Hermione said as she entered her house and closed the door. Draco walked back to the carriage, his fingers touching his lips as he still felt the electricity. He knew from that moment that he was going to make Hermione his wife and future Duchess of London.

* * *

Chapter 5: Running the Estate alone for now

* * *

It had been a week since the beginning of Draco's courtship with Hermione. He had been the happiest man alive when he was with her. He always got a warm feeling in his chest and it just seemed to get even warmer when she was closer to him. He knew he had strong feelings for Hermione, but just how strong. He was still contemplating this greatly. He needed to speak to his brothers, get their opinions on the matter, maybe finally make choices he would be proud of for the rest of his life, who knew. Draco was sitting in the sun room talking to his financial managers; he held the meeting once every two weeks to discuss any upgrades to the estate, problems, and current worth of his property. He was sitting on a regal dark golden yellow chair in front of circle wooden table, his advisers surrounding him. Paperwork spread out everywhere, and paper with scratch notes at the head of every person. He drummed his fingers on the wood, as his landscaper was bickering with finance manager on what to improve on.

'This is a woman's job' Draco thought to himself. As soon as the thought passed his mind it instantly went to Hermione. Could she be doing this one day? Taking care of the problems and being the Lady of the Estate? As he pondered these astonishing thoughts, he didn't realize that they had asked him a question.

"Lord Malfoy where do you stand on the matter?" they asked him. Draco snapped out of his dream state.

"I'm sorry may you please repeat the question?" He asked politely. The landscaper took in a deep breath.

"I think we should add more flowers to the backyard garden and make it more secluded from the outside and their prying eyes, but he thinks it would be a waste of money" the landscaper finished.

Draco turned his head from him to his finance manager.

"And would it be? How much would it set me back?" Draco asked him. The finance manager flipped through his paperwork charts.

"If you were to consider it Lord Malfoy, it wouldn't set you back at all, you have a quite large sum of money consider you are 2nd cousin to the King of England, but if you would like it to be installed do you want me to start making arrangements?" he finished.

Draco squinted his eyes. He hated being reminded he was the 2nd cousin, his father being the 1st to the King and as of yet the King had no heirs, if anything were to happen to him he would take the throne, a responsibility he did not want at such a young age.

"Yes I do wish it, make any arrangements necessary, how about the stables were the roofs fixed from the last rain?" Draco asked. His maintenance manager nodded.

"Aye we fixed 'em up good, not a tornado can break those roofs now" he said. Draco smiled.

"Well pray that a tornado doest come now to test your word, any other matters must be discussed to day gentlemen?" all the men shook their heads no, except for his finance manager.

"My lord just one question, should I set aside money for a potential engagement ring and wedding ceremony?" he asked.

Draco looked at him dumbfound he hadn't thought of that, he really had no idea the cost and expenses of a wedding, since he never had one before or was trained in the matter. He placed his hands on the table to push himself back and rise from the chair. He stood up straight like a true lord.

"As of now, my answer is yes, this meeting is now adjourned, good day to all of you" Draco walked out of the room.

He was heading towards the library, to have a little bit of peace to think. As he was walking he passed by his butler, he asked him to send for his brothers, that he needed to speak with them regarding family issues. As he shut the doors behind him, he plopped down on the red sofa and stared at the ceiling. His platinum blonde bangs hanging just below his eyes, 'he would have to get a haircut soon' he thought. As he was finally feeling some ease both his brothers walked in at the same time, each having their own curious look on their faces as to why Draco would call the both of them for 'family emergencies' since they never had one before. Harry and Ron were curious; they sat down across from Draco and waited for him to start. Draco perched himself up, breathed deeply, and began.

"Brothers I need your brotherly advice, I'm desperately confused when it comes to this matter" Draco started. Harry and Ron both looked at each other with confusion.

"And what matter would that be Draco?" Ron asked.

"Tis about Hermione" Draco said. Harry and Ron both exchanged glances at each other and then back at Draco.

"What about her mate?" Harry asked. Him, Ron, and Hermione have gotten very close these past couple of weeks, she eventually found out that we were his brothers, very clever girl she was, and she was considered one of their best friends.

"I think I want to ask her to marry me" Draco said unsurely. Ron rose in eyebrow.

"You think you want to marry this girl, that's not a great opening line for a marriage proposal, almost sounds like its being forced out of you?" Ron said. Draco lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, that's why I asked for your advice, I have never really seen real love before, my father was always out at sea, and I barely saw my parents showing their love for each other, I don't know how to act with all these mixed feelings" Draco said whole heartedly. Harry got up and sat next to Draco. He clapped his hand against his back as a sign of encouragement.

"Cheer up mate, will help you, I mean what are brothers for, right Ron?" Harry cast Ron a glance to agree with him. Ron following Harry's orders nodded as well. Draco looked up with a smile on his face, he was grateful to have brothers like them, even if they were only half brothers.

Draco was sad about one thing though; he still would continue to run his estate by himself without a companion for just awhile longer.


End file.
